Lusamine
Lusamine is the main antagonist of the 2016 video game Pokémon Sun and Moon. She serves as the president of the Aether Foundation and the ultimate betrayer. Appearance Lusamine has blonde hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fuses with a Nihilego, she transforms into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Gallery Galko and lusamine oshiete galko chan pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by shiroinuchikusyo 74294b0106ea11dffa27f872f500d214.jpg Decidueye female protajgonist and lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by re ghotion 3445eb4965afc37618d3b69977d09d11.png Alolan exeggutor alolan raticate cutiefly lusamine mimikyu and others pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by cerasus dcd6057dfe8ce229eb45b9f1bf61875e.png Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by darkmaya 998f79851e8c012837857317f1047005.jpg Lusamine by sansy skeleton-dagz2ts.jpg Galko and lusamine oshiete galko chan pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by shiroinuchikusyo 74294b0106ea11dffa27f872f500d214j.jpg Lusamine naki no ryuu pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by tamezou 758c2776d8eefe93bddfcfb9690692a0.png Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by runachikku sample-127896cba01a57278fa87fcf084a672a.jpg Lusamine and mohn pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by sugarbeat sample-78b8595b58361b5b8c252c668264ca74.jpg Lusamine by angielaura-dawrwg1.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by vinton sample-73cc00eb4d65b38912e160b26d859c5b.jpg Lusamine and wicke pokemon pokemon gamhe and pokemon sm drawn by sente sample-ee87fb1605f971ca7ef801941b2c83fe.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by ns 0312 55a37bb9b3ac32235eceb3b4a1e77357.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by ushio starchild720 sample-49ed978e86ee6719636422358dfdf817k.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by sawaco sawaco520 sample-5692efe2c6673b1a47b74ceb85bd4be7.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by vivivoovoo sample-b4cac7b4893da4fd9a96d6dda5045e53.jpg Lusamine.full.2037824.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by solsticerose sample-123a50bc192e3adeb73b42fa82ac65ec.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by evan yang 4fec375451038b290631d0cce4a6882a.jpg Lusamine pokemoon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by kyou ningiou sample-0b1d14d23bd9294d1f1d9e43f6ada7f5.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by yan wan sample-dee513bdddd86dac9247df1e146cf9cb.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by bulldojang b34cb513dae2fc76e5e5e6c50443669e.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by razalor sample-70e2306c73f2920a7faa5cba8a26a6b6.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by abandon ranka 28b5d2a2cd90813641a3c4f7ef364133.jpg Lillie and lusamine pokemon pokemon game nand pokemon sm drawn by sugarbeat sample-ed8da2bd131e6d799bfe4928e1086436.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by kyou ningiou sample-0b1d14d23bd9294d1f1d9e43f6ada7f5.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by reef sample-51f5d5ba477baa88d58e80fde05c220a.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by invidiata sample-00579b089d16706f1e7f05b6b80b90a5.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by nishino waero 3d33340c1b77a8fac379b278e0ec9bd5.png Lusamine and nihilego pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by gooberman kdk5011 79ec854aa03f5718170cd2e9c90a1858.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by tostantan f93d1f1e605b65c9a9a22f60ccaa181b.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by anzu south3927 sample-ea8c5ce36045809040242b28f92833e8.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by umakatsuhai sample-5512113dc7c0529329a9e10c738f03cdf.jpg Lusamine Evil Grin or Smile.jpeg Lusamine in Ultra Space.jpeg Lusamine in Ultra Space (2).jpeg Lusamine and Lillie in the anime.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mother of Hero Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Blondes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Terror Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Big Bads Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animated characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Illuminati (Cronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Husband and Wife Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Enemies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn